


Universe mash

by ToxicMadness



Category: Marvel, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic Asexual, Crime Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Minor Violence, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicMadness/pseuds/ToxicMadness
Summary: So I'm creating a huge mishmash of universes and everything is in an alternative reality it's just my OC and some of my favourite characters in one place. But I guess I'mma start with the introduction of my OC, cause why not.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - OK so let's introduce V and give you some information about them. So they had to move from school to school cause they were bullied, but they fought back and because of the fighting they were getting expelled from the schools. They are very smart and love learning about things, they are also lazy and love video games. They didn't have friends growing up because of the constant changes of schools. V lost their father when they were 7 and they lived with their mom till 6 months ago. V's mom has 2 dogs that V loves to death.  
> They met Wolverine when they were 13 when they got in a lot of trouble with some mutants.  
> V got their powers when they were 15 and they were bitten by a spider. Ever since V met Logan they felt at home around mutants.  
> They were always bullied for being short (152m./5 feet).  
> V is queer, asexual and aromantic, they were bullied for that as well. Now at 17 they live alone and they do some hero work.  
> But enough about them from me Imma let them introduce them self.

Hello, my name is V I'm your ordinary everyday high school student... until duty calls then I become a famous superhero known as... The purple spider. I live in NYC and I fight crime otherwise I'm just a tired, short, geeky person with messy hair, glasses and some times too oversized clothes to go in to the mix. It's tiresome to be a hero and a student at the same time, but hey at least I'm not alone. I have my hero friends to help me study and to help me cheat. I have no "normal" friends anymore, but hey who am I to say what's normal and what isn't, for me normal is superpowers/mutations and crime fighting. So basically I'm just a basic person trying to scrape by... But the hero life has its perks. You can meet so much cool people. And talking about making friends. You all know that I'm a super hero, but I bet you didn't know who helped me become the hero I am... well it's actually two people they were Wade and Logan. When I realized that I had powers I called Logan to ask him to help me with learning to deal with them. He tried to help alone, he really did, but he couldn't help me much with the controlling and understanding my new-found powers. He of course apologized for it. But at least he showed me how to kick butt and occasionally trained with me. After the tries of Logan and me getting nowhere I got determined to learn how to deal with being part spider. I started trying to control my webs and my wall sticking. I made my own super suit. One day while I was swinging around at night (after learning how to swing from building to building) I swung by a building, I caught a glimpse of a suited man. He was wearing a red and black suit and a red and black mask. That glimpse made me stop dead in my tracks. I dropped at the fire escape near the window in which I saw the figure of the suited man. I peeked in, it seemed as he had noticed me and he came closer to the window he made a few jokes about me being a stalker and I asked him about the suit, he didn't answer. We started talking and yeah since that day on me and Wade become friends. He thought me how to use weapons and showed me some fight moves that Logan hasn't shown me. He was rougher than Wolverine when we trained, but it was fun. And that's how I met Deadpool and how he and Logan helped me become a I am. I sometimes like to get my hands dirty and win some money while doing so, but that practically makes me a mercenary. But enough about that, I have a story that I wanted to tell you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - okay so I know it's a bit short, but I wanted to give a bit of a back story to V before throwing them in to the mix of fandoms and universes. Oh and a side note I'm sorry for my messy writing and if it's a bit hard to follow. My universe mash will expand a lot in the next chapters and I hope that you will like it.


	2. Old friend and new enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V will meet an old friend and they will make some new enemies togheter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - a quick word from me, everyone is aged down (or up) so yeah Wade is 19 and so is Logan hehe.

  It was late at night in the middle of March and I had to study, but I got a call by Logan to inform me about some weird criminal activity several blocks away from me. The enemy was unknown so I had to go and investigate first. I downed the suit, got up on the roof of my building and looked at the river of lights covering the city. No matter how many times I see that view at night, it still mesmerized me with its beauty. I made my way to the old abandoned factory that the signal that Logan gave me came from. When I got closer I could hear gun shots and the sound of two metal things colliding. I peered trough the open window of the brick covered wall, I couldn't see anything until... bang the light from a gunshot light the place enough for me to realize _"Deadpool!?"_. Yes my old pal Deadpool came here before me, but who was he fighting? Bang, as if to answer my question the fire from the muzzle of Deadpool gun light up the spot, allowing me to see long enough to make out his opponent.  
The other man had a metal mask and helmet on his head he had more metal covering his legs, shoulders and chest on the shoulder and chest pieces had serration. He had gauntlets that ended in two sharp spikes resembling Wolverines claws. I decided to observe for a bit thinking it might be too dangerous for me to jump in on the action. And besides Deadpool  was seemingly having fun so I just let him do his thing. Or at least I was gonna let him do his thing, but then the was hit in the shoulder by the claws I heard him scream out in pain. It was rare to hear him scream so I just jumped in without thinking. _"Jeez Tony what have you done?"_ I questioned when I felt something not going right with my suit. I left it for some minor fixes, 'cause he wanted to help me and I guess he tinkered with it more than I intended. I shot my webs, when they made contact with the metal chest of the man standing in front of me, they started to crack and spark with electricity. The body of the man started to contort and contract. I pulled my hands so the web connection will brake and the electricity will stop. ***that...was...AWESOME! Do it again!***  
_"I won't do it again... And I don't know how I did it in the first place"_ I huffed trying to process all of what happened. _"Oh, hey Wade are you alright?."_ ***Sure I'm fine. _*_** _"Are you sure about that?"_ I crossed my arms looking at his shoulder and back at his mask ***I'm fine V, don't worry healing factor remember?*** _"Yeah I know, but I'm still worried..." ***Well don't be... I'm gonna turn the lights on I can't see shit.***_ he said walking away from me. The lights came on and I could see the metal man's body laying down twitching. Deadpool made his way next to me and crouched down inspecting the body, I did the same and I asked  _"Sooo what are we gonna do with metal head over here?"_ ***We kill him?*** _"How about we check who he is first?"_ ***Ooooh good plan, there might be someone that wants him dead or alive for a good price.*** _"I don't know about that... he doesn't seem like the regular villain. He looks familiar, but from where do I know him?"_ ***Is it Dejavu, please tell me it's dejavu!*** _"It might be... let's tie him up so we can get some information out of him when he wakes up"_ ***Ok I will guard him, you go find a rope!***  
_"Can I trust you to not kill him?"_ ***I don't know can you?*** _"I'm asking myself the same thing"_ I said as I started to look around for a rope or something to tie the mysterious man with. I walked for a bit in the big empty factory looking all around the place. I felt so unsettled because the only thing that I could hear was Wades voice echo trough the big emptiness. I stopped myself when I saw a long chain hanging from the ceiling. I shot a web  up near the spot and got up. The ceiling was dusty and discolored it was quite gross, but I grabbed the chain and made my way across the crumbling plaster back to my friend and the newly acquired enemy of ours.  When I got close I saw Deadpool playing with the unconscious body as if it was a puppet. _"What are you doing?"_ ***I got bored.***  
_"I can see that. Let him go for a moment so I can tie him up!"_ **_*But V I don't want to be tied up*_ **he said in while moving the body's arms around. _"WADE!"_ ***Ok, ok sorry killjoy.*** he let go  of the man and I dropped down we carefully tied him. ***Lets see who that guy is cause half of his face looks fucked.*** _"I don't see why won't we."_ I said reaching slowly to grab the mask when the guy opened his eyes.  
_**;You will pay for this! You hear me I will kill you both!;**_ the man hissed _"Cool, so what's your name oh, scary future killer of ours? **"** **;I will be your worst nightmare!;**_ ***K sooo you are insane... let's see what you look like!*** Wade quickly grabbed the metal piece covering half of the face of the dude. ***Whoa you look worse than me! And your more insane ... I like you!*** _"That seems like chemical burn to me... almost like he was sprayed with acid."_ Me and Wade shivered at the thought. While we were conversing about acid man several identical looking men in suits walked in trough the big doors, they had guns in their hands. _"Attack of the clones much guys!?"_ ***Hahaha nice one V!*** After We joked a bit more we started fighting the weirdos. _"Wow those guys are strong!"_ ***And robotic.*** _"Robots!"_ I yelled out in surprise and shock. After we killed several of the robots out of their suits popped out brain like creatures hissing and jumping at us like face huggers. Good thing was that Wade had katanas to cut the brain things in half. _"Ewwww those stuff are gross!."_. While we were fighting the human looking robo things one fully robotic brain got to bucket head, grabbed him and all of robots ran away. _"Damn it all. He ran away!"_ ***Shit, sorry it's my fault I didn't pay attention.*** _"Wade are you okay... did you hit your head or something?"_ I asked looking in to his masked eyes. He isn't usually nice or... normal but now he was?  
We were a bit tired after fighting 20 robots each so we sat on the floor for a bit to take a breather. ***Hey wanna have a pajama party?*** He whispered ignoring my question _"Sure... what food do you have?"_ ***I have nothing at home, but we can buy some... CHIMICHANGAS*** _"Fuck yeah! And for breakfast... PANCAKES"_ ***YEAH!*** _"Deal!"_.  
After we made our plans the small gadget on my wrist started beeping. I looked at it and realizes that It was a GPS tracking device. _"Hey  D look at that!"_ ***Huh? What's that?*** _"I think it's tracking bucket head! Hold on Imma call Tony to ask him."_ ***But why tho?*** He wined while I dialed the number _"Hey T-man have you put tracking devices in the suit, or the webs?"_ $It's in the webs it has microphone and a tiny camera, it's almost unnoticeable.$ _"Ok thanks next time send me an email with the mods, love you bye."_ I hanged up and Wade was pouting and studying me waiting for an answer. _" We are in luck my friend!"_ I said victorious after that I explained what Tony said. ***Ok so, we can let it record the conversation and the video and we can check it out tomorrow. I'm too hungry and tired to chase after him.*** _"Yeah, me too... I mean it's not such a bad idea to check it out tomorrow."_ ***Ok so let's go!***. We picked ourselves up and decided to meet up again when we are out of our suits.


	3. The sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V and Wade will get closer and they will eat some delicious pancakes

After half an hour I went to the place that we were supposed to meet and I spotted Wade right away.  
He wore red and black snickers, a pair of black jeans and a red hoody with the hood covering his head, he looked menacing and his height of 1.80 didn't help it. I wore my skinny jeans an oversized blue t shirt and black and white Vans , my hair was up in a pony tail that looked more like a rabbits tail. ***Hey V... you look... smaller than usual.*** _"Thanks I wore my 'make me tiny' clothes just for that."_   ***Hehe, ok cool let's go and buy some chimichangas from Samantha's truck and buy the ingredients for the pancakes from the store.*** _"And then we go to your place to watch movies and play games?"_ ***Yep that's the idea.*** _"YAY!"_. We did just that, but everyone was looking weird at Wade, that made him angry and he almost shot a kid in the face, because it was pointing at him telling it's mom how scary he was. When we were finally in Wades apartment he took the hood off his head. _"Hey you ok?"_ ***Yeah I'm just fine.*** He said walking to the kitchen with the groceries _"This is because if the people staring isn't it?"_ ***It isn't .*** _"Listen Wade... people are dumb and I hate all of them, they judge everyone based on what they look like and not on what they're character is and what their inner beauty is like... they just love to hate people that are different."_ ***What inner beauty... I'm an insane Mutant  that kills for money. I'm good for nothing.*** _"If that were true then I wouldn't be here next to you, and you wouldn't be my best friend in the world."_ Wade ran back in the living room quickly and hugged me. When he put his head in the  crease of my neck I realized that he was sobbing. _"Hey big guy, let's get you to the couch, cause your heavy."_ ***Okay...*** He sniffled. I put him on the busted up old black couch that was in front of a small T.V In a big half empty living room that wasn't too well-kept or cleaned. _"Imma take the food you stay here."_ ***Ok*** I made my way to the empty, moldy kitchen. Alto it had a lot of cupboards all of them were empty. There was a small circular table in the right corner and a katana was sticking from its center. Our food was placed on said table. I grabbed it and ran back in the living room. Wade's eyes were still wet from crying tho he managed to stop himself from continuing on with it. I sat next to him handing him the chimichanga he took it and waited for me to turn the T.V on and find a movie. I got myself comfortable on the couch and started flipping trough channels till I set my gaze upon a horror movie. Wade got himself up, opened his food and started to eat it, I followed shortly after him. When we finished Wade laid down on the relatively small couch placing his head on my leg. I didn't mind it much. He eventually fell asleep while I continued to watch the movie. I must have drifted away in to dream land cause I don't remember the end of the movie at all.  
 I woke up the next morning, I was in a different room than the one that I feel asleep in. I stood up and looked around the room consisted of a punching bag, a weight rack, a desk with a computer on it, the window that was in front of the desk and it was facing a wall and of course a bed it wasn't comfortable but it was something at last. I was sitting on that bed when a strong smell of freshly made pancakes hit my nose. I got on my feet and went out trough the white door that was on the left of the boxy room. I stepped out in to the living room and from there I went straight to the kitchen. There I saw Wade wearing an apron and a chef's hat making a mountain of pancakes. _"Hey Wade, ya feeling alright? Did you sleep well?"_ He turned to me with a reassuring smile and nodded. I went over to him and hugged him from the back, he stiffened up and then he just loosened up again. When I let go he turned around and picked me up. Wade sat me down on the counter so that he could hug me easier. ***Hey V   ... Why are you doing this? Why are you being nice to a monster like me?*** _"Your not a monster. The real monsters are all around us. No matter if  you are a mutant or a normal human you can be a monster for some people. And the real monsters are those who try hard enough to be an assholes and do evil things."_ ***But people are afraid of me and treat me like a monster.***  
_"Fuck people, why do you think all of my friends are special as in mutants, gods and other 'abnormal' creatures. It's all because people are the worst."_ ***Heh your right. But there are some cool people out there.*** _"True, but most of them are entitled assholes."_ ***Yep you are right.*** After the conversation we sat down and ate. Then when I got ready to get back home I remembered about the metal man . I decided to leave Wade rest and just chill alone for at least a day. When I was at the door I said _"Hey bud, if there is a problem with you call me... Ok?"_ ***Alright, I will, bye be safe*** _"You too."_ I made my way home, but I was a bit hesitant because I felt someone or something watching me taking every step breathing every breath. I was on edge. When I got to my front door I stopped I didn't move, I stayed there listening... Nothing. Was I imagining all of that? Anyway I went inside and to my flat.


	4. Alley fight

Entering the small white and beige apartment I went over to the sun lit living room and sat down on the beige couch, I opened my laptop that was placed on the small coffee table in front of the couch. I looked at the device, it had a retractable cable. I inserted it in to the USB port and waited. A folder popped up, I opened it and sure enough it was the video that Tony told me the device will record. I watched  trough it... It was almost 12 hours long, but I was skipping parts of it. It gave me several clues, mainly it gave me the names of the assholes that I was dealing with. Bucked heads name was Shredder, which was fittingly stupid and the robo brain things were called Kraang... odd but not too much so. It appeared that Bucked head had an army of robots and ninja humans... FUN! But it seemed that they had other enemies besides me and Wade, they called them 'the turtles' which I took as a name of the ninja clan that they were fighting against since 'the Shredder' had a clan named 'the foot clan' . So I thought a safe bet was that 'the foot  clan' was at war with 'the turtle clan'. I watched a bit more and the only fun things that I got were the absolute rage of bucket head and the funny way that the Kraang bots talked. I got bored and since it was Saturday I had nothing to do. I just played around my small flat for a while. I was looking trough my clothes, rearranging my toys and doing other random stuff. Till I stumbled upon a gun... I remembered that I stole one of Deadpool's guns.  
I took it and left it on the coffee table. I decided to draw something I loved drawing, but I wasn't good at it. After 30 minutes I got bored and I did what I should have done from the start.... I sat down and I played some video games.  
 After several hours of gaming I stood up, stretched and decided to do some hero stuff. I put my suit on, took Wade's gun just in case and went out trough my window and climbed up to the roof top. It was 18:30 so the sun was almost down. I sat down on the edge of the roof looking down at the small almost dim street. It was so peaceful, people were rushing to get back to their families or to just get out of the dark streets of New York. I stayed there watching and waiting... for what I don't know.  
 I stood up and looked at the gadget on my wrist it showed 20:00. I stepped a few steps back and then with a running leap I started to descend the building. I shot my web when I was several feet above the ground. I swung upward and started swinging from building to building. The familiar feeling of the air brushing against my mask made me feel so nostalgic. As I was swing I heard a scream in the distance, it made me freeze up. I turned my  masked head towards the direction of the scream. It sounded familiar, but yet so new and unfamiliar. I made my way to the place that It came from. It was a small dark alley placed between a pizza place and a building. When I got closer I saw 30 guys with knives and guns swarmed around what seemed to be another person. He was laying down and screaming in pain. I had to help him. I jumped  down silently  behind the gangsters. Then I got their leader down or the one that seemed to be their leader at least. All the rest of the gang members turned to face me. I panicked, but I got my composure back. I quickly grabbed the gun that I picked up and shoot the gangsers that had serious weapons. The guys with knives ran at me trying to stab me, but luckily for me I was faster than them. I jumped up and covered all of them I webs. _"That was too easy!"_ I said victorious while looking at the bloody mess that I made. When I heard a loud rumble behind me. I turned around _"Me and my big mouth."_ It was the leader of the gang he was looking way bigger than when I jumped him. I tried to shoot him, but I was out of ammo. _"So how are you doing?"_ I asked him. He grinned and pulled out a shotgun _"Ah you are doing great I see..."_ I Yelped my voice cracking. I had to think fast, I grabbed one of the knives that was on the ground behind me. I jumped up in the air again I threw the knife and it landed straight in the eye of my enemy. It was quite the sharp and long knife so it was a good bet that I hit the brain. My assumptions were confirmed when the big mobster started to fall backwards, but before he hit the ground he manage to shoot his shot gun. I guess he missed since I didn't feel anything.


End file.
